Zim's New Disguise
by Pixie Eternal Stairmaster
Summary: See title. Zim's old disguise(More on how Dib destroyed it in later chapters) is destroyed and he starts to use the one that looks like Jhonen


Yeah, so the characters in my stories usually are a little OOC. Oh well.  
  
Zim frowned. He had really liked the other disguise. But noooooooo, the Dib- monkey had to go and destroy it. But Zim found that he had an opportunity to try the invasion over- without Dib. He had already made a new base. It was exactly like the old one, except it was a little bigger and it was in a different area. Gir's dog suit was the same. Gir loved it too much to allow Zim to make him another one. And Zim didn't want to draw attention to himself by having a pet mongoose. Zim didn't really like *any* of the other disguises, but he chose the one that looked like Jhonen Vasquez. At least it made him look taller, and looked nothing like himself. He looked at himself in a small mirror. And he wouldn't have to say things about his skin color, either, but the glasses annoyed him. He was starting to like the thing okay, but anything he thought o that was good, he could counter with something bad. "Master, you look funny." Gir said, sucking on a Brainfreezy. "Get used to it Gir, the Dib destroyed my other one." he said. "I wonder if I should get a job or what." he asked himself. He decided he would work at MacMeaties. After all, after about 4 or 5 promotions, he would rule MacMeaties. And if he ruled MacMeaties, he would rule the world. "Stay here Gir, and don't get into anything." he said as he left the house. As soon as he said it, he wondered why he'd wasted his breath. He slammed the door behind him, wondering why, of all the SIR units on Irk, he was destined to get *that* one.  
  
Dib was at MacMeaties. Eating a fish-meat-cheese-thing. Zim didn't know what it was, and he felt he didn't want to find out. Gaz was facing him from the other side of the booth, ignoring all but the GS2 in her hands. Zim straightened the collar of his coat absentmindedly. The "restaurant" was very busy on that day; he knew he would probably be waiting for hours before he could ask for the job. So he decided he would wait. He had nothing better to do, really. He sat down on a chair. It was strange to look *down* on people. He liked it. Zim looked around at the people around him. He though about how soon, so soon, they would bow before him, as he would rule the Universe with an iron fist. Zim began laughing quietly, to himself. And, of course, soon enough he was standing on the table howling with laughter, and screaming about his fist and ruling the Universe. Dib was the only one to notice. "Um, hey, Gaz," he said, looking up from his fish meat sandwich thing, "Doesn't that guy sound a lot like Zim?" "Whatever." Gaz muttered. "I think." Dib trailed off. "Really?" Gaz said sarcastically. "I took Zim's old one, you think he got a new one.?" he said, mostly to himself. He finished the last of his sandwich thing and stood. He pulled on the edge of Zim's coat, as he was still standing on the table. Zim suddenly stopped his maniacal laughter, and looked down. "What?" "Uh.mister, what's.your name?" Dib asked. He didn't really know how he was going to get Zim to reveal himself. He would probably have to follow him around everywhere again. "Why do you need to know that?" Zim asked, stepping down from the table. ".Um, I'm doing a .survey," Dib said slowly. He grabbed a scrap piece of paper and a pen, "yeah. Um, what's your name, and what do you think about...people?" "My name is Zi.g. Yes. My name is Zig." Dib pretended to write this down. "And about people.?" "'People.' You humans-" Dib didn't let Zim get far enough to start his rants. "Haaah! You *are* Zim-" he yelled. "I-I have no idea what you speak of, meat-child. I don't know who this Zim you speak of is. You have nothing on me. NOTHIIIIIINNNNGG!!!!" Zim screamed, pointing at Dib. "-And you said humans and if they were another species!" Dib continued. "Just leave me alone! I just want to eat my meat burger!" Zim screamed. (A/N: yes, lots-o yellin') "You don't have a burger!!" "Just let me be!!! Go away!" Zim kicked Dib in the stomach, (lol, that's funny imagining someone who looks like Jhonen kicking Dib.) and he doubled over in pain. Poor liddle Dib. Then Zim ran, not noticing that Gaz was watching.  
  
"Gaaaaz, pleeeeease," Dib begged, "Where did he go? I'll-I'll give you.I'll get you a game of your choice! With my money!" Gaz thought this over, then said, "Okay Dib. And I expect that game before sundown tonight, or I will be forced to *destroy* you." she said darkly. "Zig-" "Zim." "*Zim* went to the house next door of the hotel. You know where that is." Dib nodded, and left with some equipment, and yelled as he left: "Thanks, Gaz!" 


End file.
